Do You Like Me?
by TheTrainTicket
Summary: What would it mean, for Bakura to "like" Ryou…


_Because I often wonder this myself…_

Do You Like Me?

It was an… odd question, to say the least.

So simple, really.

Yet he found it impossible to get the words out of his head.

_Do you like me?_

The stutter in his voice, the hesitance – Ryou seemed so reluctant to ask the spirit such a question.

But Bakura could tell this was something that had been eating away at the boy.

_I do everything you demand…_

That's true. But you have also rebelled against me.

_I protected you, though. _

You have.

_Please… I know you don't want to talk to me… just let me know…_

_Do you like me?_

Like.

What was that suppose to mean, anyways? What would it mean, for Bakura to "like" Ryou…

Well, there _were _traits about the boy that Bakura didn't mind. Such as his submissiveness; his utter need to please others. That little way he silently begged for acceptance.

Bakura had made use of such traits to get away with his scheming.

But that's not what the teenager had asked.

_Do you like me?_

On the contrary, Bakura hated all mankind. Ryou was one of them. So, by default, he hated Ryou.

Is that really how you feel?

That's just by default… what about an exception…?

Hmm….

If there was to be an exception, then Bakura supposed there wasn't anything about Ryou he truly _hated_. He was just another human. A tolerable one, at that, but still another human.

Did it honestly matter if he liked the boy? He would be killing him off soon enough… emotions didn't matter.

He really shouldn't form an attachment…

But do you?

The spirit shook the thought from his mind momentarily and began to focus on another subject that he had been toying with.

Lately, he had been able to project a certain half of his soul outside of the Ring, which created the appearance that he and Ryou were two separate people. This sounded nice, except that Bakura had to stay within range of his host. His soul _was _still attached to Ryou's, after all…

He started experimenting with dark magic that was powered by the two Millennium items they possessed… and also traces of Ryou's life energy. Bakura was attempting to create a makeshift body.

Something that would allow him to walk around without restraint.

At this point, he was fairly solid. He could touch, feel, and pick up objects. It had taken several months, but he now obtained a layer of skin. No one could see through him, and someone could reach out to grab him if they wanted to. He was hollow, but no one would guess unless they cut him open.

Bakura took hold of his own hand. He was so cold. So cold.

But it was nice… after all this time… to finally touch something.

_Do you like me?_

Bakura tilted his head over and gazed at the clock. At this time, his little host must be sleeping.

He really shouldn't form an attachment.

But he knew there was no way this night was going to pass without thinking of him…

Ryou was asleep in his bed; his breathing was easy, which was unusual for him. The spirit stood there for a moment, watching, waiting…

He made a quick grab for Ryou's mouth, cupping it over with one hand. The sudden movement immediately woke the teenager up. He squirmed, arching onto his knees in refusal. Instincts kicked in as he attempted to get away. Bakura simply took a firm grip to Ryou's arms, holding them behind his back.

His gesture was rather sharp, causing Ryou to whimper beneath his hand. When the boy finally turned to see the perpetrator, he froze. When this happened, Bakura removed his grip. Turning the boy slightly, he placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders and pressed him back down against the mattress.

"Bakura…"

He placed himself on top of the teenager, and moved his hands around Ryou's neck, feeling it out with his thumbs. The boy panicked under his touch, but Bakura didn't grow forceful. Instead he just began to unbutton his host's shirt.

"N-no…" Ryou grabbed at Bakura's wrists, trying to pry him away. But he wasn't any match – Bakura merely shoved him off and continued his work. He tossed the shirt onto the floor carelessly. "Please."

Bakura looked down and gazed into Ryou's eyes.

Begging?

Why, now?

If you really don't want this, put up a little more resistance.

I know you, little host. You're a hobby of mine when I get bored. Rummaging through your mind may not be the most exciting of habits, but it certainly passes the time.

"Shhh…" The spirit played with Ryou's hair, twirling it around in his fingers. "Just relax."

Don't use that "innocent boy" act you give the others. I can see past it, little host…

There's no point in fooling me, or yourself for that matter. You should accept that your innocence was taken from you long ago.

"Give me… a minute…" the teenager whispered. "To relax."

Good boy.

Bakura wrapped his arms around the boy's slender waist, pulling him up against the bedpost. He pressed their lips together, holding Ryou in place. There was no need to – Ryou was more than generous in returning the kiss, but still.

Bakura liked the reminder that _he_ was the one in control.

And you like to give me that reminder, don't you, Ryou?

You like the fact that I control your life now. All the bad things that happen… they are because of me now, aren't they?

Their minds must have linked at that thought, because Bakura could've sworn Ryou nodded.

He closed his eyes. His hands moved from Ryou's face to his shoulders, where Bakura could feel the tension his host was still feeling.

He frowned.

I thought I told you to relax… he thought as he began to massage the boy's shoulders.

Ryou let out a light moan. One hand took hold of the bed sheets – the other onto Bakura's hair.

Yes…

Cling to me, touch me, need me. No one ever has before. Just you, just you.

Just you and me alone now…

It's been that way for a while, hasn't it?

But you like it that way, don't you?

Bakura couldn't hold back a smirk as he felt Ryou start to go slack.

Do this for me, little host… and your death will be quick, painless.

Blush covered Ryou's face as Bakura moved down to his nipples. Something ripped, and Bakura turned down to see that Ryou had gripped onto the bed sheets a bit too tightly.

He gently picked up his host's hand and placed it onto the back of his neck, not letting go until finally Ryou cupped it with his other one. Now he fully relied on Bakura to hold him up.

But that's nothing new to you, is it, Ryou?

He leaned in and placed one of those nipples into his mouth.

Put all the weight on me…

Ryou moaned, clutching tighter onto Bakura, pulling him closer.

I'm every problem you have. I'm the reason your life is so miserable. I'm the reason you're all alone.

The teenager's legs started to spread out. Bakura let up from his nipples and proceeded to kiss his lips again, a small drip of salvia falling from their mouths.

And when I'm gone, so will all your problems.

Bakura rubbed at Ryou's waist, getting dangerously too low.

But then… so will all your excuses.

He circled his host's bellybutton, running his finger up… and down.

So if you're miserable, you'll have no one to blame but yourself.

Ryou began groaning as Bakura pressed their lips harder together. The boy started fidgeting as the spirit continued to move his finger around.

You'll be your own problem… you'll be the reason you're all alone.

And me, little host?

I'm dead.

I shouldn't be experiencing this sort of pleasure anymore.

You're just my gateway drug for the night.

But you know that, don't you?

Bakura kept playing with him… teasing, licking, sucking, nipping – until Ryou was practically begging out of want.

At last the spirit removed the rest of Ryou's clothing, exposing just how aroused he had become. Bakura stared at him, momentarily. Ryou didn't seem to mind – his eyes were closed, but he stilled himself, almost as if in expectation.

Oh no, my host, we can't get greedy, now. You've had your fun, just look at yourself. It's my turn.

Ryou let him take full advantage.

Ryou acted in ways he never thought he would, but knew he wanted to.

And so, Bakura saw Ryou in a way no one else would ever see him. Because Bakura was right. He was the reason Ryou's life was miserable.

And for that, Ryou would always be grateful.

He didn't even cry when Bakura finally pushed inside him.

The spirit once again kissed Ryou's lips. He was trying to buy himself time as he moved himself into a more relaxed position. His host still held onto his shoulders tightly, drawing him in even closer.

Closer…

Closer…

Please…

_Do you like me?_

Everything was hot. Even Bakura's cold body was starting to warm up. Sweat dripped from Ryou, making their torsos slide as the spirit continued to thrust inside his host.

Ryou's tight grip was starting to make Bakura uncomfortable. But his breath was sweet, his shiver felt so good and he clawed into the spirit's shoulders.

Silly host.

Keep clawing, I enjoy it. But I won't bleed.

Bakura grabbed onto Ryou's thighs, forcing them into rhythm along with his thrusts until the boy finally cooperated and did it on his own. His host moved faster than himself, adding friction to that one, heated spot where they were joined.

Ryou started to whine wordlessly. His member ached for attention. Bakura would take care of it, but later, after he was finished. For the time being, he repositioned the boy so that his lower waist brushed against the erection.

His host still continued to whimper, and it made him thrust harder.

_Do you like me?_

_Do you like me?_

Why, because I'm doing these things to you? You know none of it means anything. This makeshift body of mine is finally solid enough for something so physical… I'm merely taking advantage of that…

_Do you like me?_

Oh stop it – must you ruin everything with those stupid little questions of yours?

_Do you like me?_

Ryou pulled his arms tighter together, closing in on Bakura. He started to use the muscles in his waist as well as his legs to maintain his movements.

Look at you – clawing into my back, thrusting against me… you're showing much more force than I am. Then again… you know I can take it.

I don't want to break you… I still need you. You don't know this, my little host, but I'm going very easy on you.

He was. Whether he liked it or not, Bakura knew that he still relied on Ryou as his host. His fragile host. But the teenager didn't have that sort of restraint. The person he was sleeping with was very experienced. So he could finally let his "innocent-boy" mask slide a little and show just how much Bakura had perverted him.

In a way, Bakura almost envied him for it. But that's why the two had such chemistry. They brought out the opposite in each other.

Ryou loosened his grip and turned his head so slightly, as he moaned. He kept one of hic cheeks pressed against the pillow, his eyes opened periodically.

You won't look at me, my host…

Why?

Do you not like what I'm doing to you?

No, no… you like what I'm doing to you…

So what is it?

_Do you like me?_

Stop. Asking. That.

Just let me enjoy myself.

Bakura tried to keep his focus on his actions, attempting to keep his rhythm for a bit longer. He and Ryou were starting to go out of sync, so he gripped onto his host's thighs again in order to correct this.

He never actually… climaxed. He was just the first layer of flesh… there was nothing that would signify his satisfaction. He just kept going until he got bored.

Ryou was barely holding back a scream. He wanted to come so badly.

The spirit pulled out of him, and Ryou let out a gasp at the sudden absence. Bakura quickly grabbed onto his host's member, causing the teenager to cry out.

He worked mechanically, no emotion. He owed this little bit to Ryou.

After all I've made you go through… after all I'm going to make you go through… I can at least give you this.

Why?

Since when do I care if _he's_ happy or not?

What are you doing to me, little host?

Ryou had done everything he demanded. And even after he rebelled, he still protected Bakura, like it was his duty. Which it was.

Even now, he was letting Bakura have his way with everything.

_Do you like me?_

Emotions.

There was no logic for them. There was no control over them, as well.

Bakura didn't like the fact that he couldn't have control over what was solely his. That's why he was doing this right now – because Ryou was his and his alone. He could have complete control over his host if he wanted it.

So why… was he trying… to pleasure Ryou?

Was this his host's goal? Through acts of submission, he would eventually be able to turn the tables?

Bakura paused at the thought. Ryou whined involuntarily, and Bakura didn't want him to whine and he wanted to move again and let Ryou have his way and why –

Why

Why

Why

_Do you like me?_

Ryou wouldn't be smart enough to think of something like that.

Bakura looked down at his boy. He had stained him, mentally first and now physically. Ryou didn't let it show, but Bakura's influence had taken great effect on him.

The two were more alike than either of them wanted to admit.

Ryou started to shiver.

"Just finish it."

You poor thing…

To hell with it… give me this one night.

His hand moved faster and faster, but it hardly took anytime before Ryou climaxed.

Finally the boy started to calm down. But he still kept that one cheek pressed against the pillow, never turning.

_Do you like me?_

I'll answer your pathetic question if you look at me.

Look at me.

The spirit grabbed onto Ryou's waist, holding him in his spot before clutching tightly onto his chin.

"Look at me."

Ryou did as he was told. In that one glance, Bakura saw everything. The lust, the anger, the sadness and total brokenness. He saw everything that he had the potential of becoming… had he not been so full of hatred.

And that's why I will never let go, Pharaoh.

I will hold my grudge forever.

Because it keeps me strong.

"Bakura?"

He looked down at the boy, taking his hand away.

"Yes?" He replied, even though he already knew what was coming.

"Do you like me?

Bakura smiled, softly. He started playing with Ryou's hair again.

Bakura wasn't a bad guy, not really. Hadn't he been doing all this because his own innocence was taken after his village had been destroyed?

Ryou wasn't so bad. He had questionable actions and motives, certainly, but he was tolerable.

They weren't so different. Just two lost souls, wanting.

Bakura never got what he wanted. He'd fight until the world crumbled, but he never truly got what he wanted. Being here, being with Ryou… for the first time, Bakura felt like he was finally getting what he deserved. Ryou helped create this illusion that Bakura was the one in control.

And he had made Bakura feel so good tonight…

"Yes, I suppose I do."

The look on Ryou's face… was not what Bakura had expected.

He had anticipated a certain sense of relief from his host, a look of reassurance. But Ryou… seemed merely contented. As if he knew exactly what Bakura's answer was going to be. He didn't even smile.

Well, that wasn't so shocking, all things considered…

"And what about you, Ryou?" Bakura asked, and the boy leaned up somewhat. "Do you like me?"

Ryou shook his head. "No. I hate you. You're the reason my life is so miserable."


End file.
